LOS CELOS DE DEREK
by vanai94
Summary: LOS CELOS SON OTRA FORMA DE DEMOSTRAR AFECTO


Han pasado dos años desde los últimos acontecimientos en Beacon Hill, la manada Hale-McCall, puede respirar un poco de paz.

Pero Derek definitivamente no está en paz, no señor, Derek-estoycabreadotodoentiempo- Hale no lo está, todo por culpa de "eso".

Volvamos atrás, exactamente una hora antes de que Derek entrara a SU casa y viera a SU esposo mirando enamoradamente a "eso".

A sus 29 años Derek Lee Hale, hombre lobo, alpha a tiempo completo, hombre de negocios, arquitecto, hijo de los antiguos alphas Talía y Alexander Hale, marido de la chispa de la manada, el nuevo emisario de la familia Hale: Stiles Stilinski-Hale.

Derek estaba en su oficina, viendo los planos para construir una nueva reserva en Beacon, los peligros sobrenaturales eran escasos en estos tiempos, la manada estaba inactiva, bueno no tanto.

Nadie lo imaginaria pero Christopher Argent era el nuevo alcalde de la cuidad, mientras que el psicótico tío Peter era un amo de casa de lo más bizarro, Allison estaba el Nueva York como representante de la manada Hale-McCall.

Scott y Kira se encargaban de resguardar las reservas de Beacon Hill, en especial en donde se encontraba el renuevo del Nemeton. Scott era el guardabosques/veterinario de la manada, mientras Kira era una activista independiente que luchaba por los derechos de los sobrenaturales.

Isaac y Cora eran por así decirlo los cachorros de la manada.

Jordán Parrish y Noah Stilinski, se habían mudado de Beacon después del retiro del Sheriff, aunque se mantenían en contacto con el alpha todos los días.

Lidya era profesora en la preparatoria local y mano derecha de Stiles, también era diseñadora de interiores y jardines.

Jackson era socio de Derek en la constructora, ambos ponían el efectivo y la fuerza.

Bueno, el buen Stiles, la chispa, el ancla del alpha gruñón del mágico Beacon Hill, el semi druida, el emisario, la mamá de la manada, el bocazas, Stiles había estudiado derecho, termino la carrera claro está, pero cuando conoció a Penny, la agente de bienes raíces de Derek y Jackson, tomo una segunda carrera, adivinen cual… exacto: Stiles era el asistente personal de Derek así como su agente inmobiliario…La pareja perfecta…

Ok… volviendo a la historia, Derek estando viendo los planos para la nueva reserva, sintió la gran necesidad de volver a casa, algo en su corazón se lo dictaba, aún faltaban dos horas para el fin de jornada…él era el jefe, que se jodan sus empleados, se iría a casa con su Stiles.

El ya conocido camaro negro, rugió cuando fue encendido y dirigido al camino empedrado que llevaba a la malditamente lujosa mansión Hale-Stilinski.

El Maserati de Jackson, el Jeep de Stiles, el BMW de Lydia, el R-8 de Peter y la camioneta de Chris estaban estacionados en fila frente a su garaje, el olor a carne asada inundo sus fosas nasales, todos saludaron al alpha, quien hizo su épica entrada, ceño fruncido, pecho fuera, mandíbula apretada, músculos tensos, oh si…Lydia tenia material para hacer encrespar a Mieczyslaw.

Derek entro a la casa, y busco a su esposo con esmero, cuando entro a esa habitación de todo tipo de tonos azules y blanco y lo vio.

El alpha gruño. Eso le quitaba sus momentos con Su Stiles.

SU Stiles, su esposo, su mate, su luna, su compañero, SU TODO, el jodido humano hiperactivo a quien a cada oportunidad empotraba en las paredes y amenazaba con arrancarle la garganta con sus dientes, el humano a quien había jurado proteger, al único que permitía que lo desafiara con su diarrea verbal, al que permitió llamarlo "Perro", ese mismo que estos momentos no tenía ojos para él, su mirada clavada en "eso" lo miraba con lo miraba a él, estaban al mismo nivel en cuanto los afectos del humano.

Ese humano, que juro amarlo, respetarlo a su modo, ese mismo humano que lo estaba ignorando, Derek gruño más fuerte para hacerse notar. La risilla que soltó "eso" le hizo suavizar su expresión.

Bienvenido cariño, que tal tu día – pregunto un Stiles rellenito

Aburrido, solo quería llegar a casa, para tener _un momento_ contigo, y me encuentro parte de la manada en el jardín, y esperaba que me recibieras como de costumbre y no lo haces, en cambio te veo aquí todo corazones con "él" – dijo ceñudo el alpha

Oh por Dios! Derek no me digas que estas celoso de Noah – el humano de piel lechosa se rio

Mmmm – fue la respuesta de Derek

Sourwolf, pero no es Noah la cosita, más mona que has pillado, aparte es nuestro- dijo mientras se acercaba al mayor, cuando Derek olio al bebé de apenas dos meses, su corazón se derritió, y es que su primogénito era la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Noah Alexander Lee Hale- Stilinski, nació un 23 de agosto en el aniversario de bodas de sus abuelos, una noche de locos, Derek puso sus ojos en rojo y él bebe lo trato de imitar, al no lograrlo hizo el ceño característico de su padre, cosa que hizo gracia en el moreno.

Stiles estando aun hormonado, se echó a llorar, su familia, su marido y su hijo, su manada, cuántas vidas sacrificadas para lograr su pequeño milagro, cuanto sufrimiento, cuanto dolor, pero las alegrías y el amor sobrepasaban todo lo negativo.

Derek y Noah sintieron la tristeza del humano, si Noah era un lobo alpha nacido, lo único que heredó de su "mamá" fue su níveo cuerpo bañado en lunares, solo eso, o eso esperaban sus padres. De todo lo demás, marca registrada de Hale Co., cabello como el ébano, cejas pobladas y esos hermosos e indescifrables ojos verdes, que cuando lloraba se tornaban grises o verde musgo cuando no comía a su hora.

No, Derek no tenía celos de su hijo, Derek amaba a su retoño más de lo que aceptaba, teniendo su pequeño cuerpo en su mano, aferro a Stiles y lo abrazo dejando al niño en medio de ambos, su lobo afloro…

Míos – fue el gruñido animal que salió del alpha

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me deben veinte pavos – dijo la banshee, los lobos y el cazador, pagaron sus deudas

Mierda Lydia, siempre ganas – chillo Jackson

Obvio estúpido, siempre gano – le saco la lengua la pelirroja al rubio

Derek y Stiles veían a su manada desde el ventanal, y sonrieron al ver que pagaban a Lyds; mientras Noah engullía el pezón de Stiles

Que apostaron - pregunto Derek

Lo rápido que te irritarías al no verme nada más llegar – dijo besándolo con hambre

Crees que cuando Noah se duerma, podríamos tener _ese momento_ del que te comente – Derek pellizcaba el otro pezón de Stiles y llevándose los dedos a la boca saboreo el elixir personal de su hijo – como diablos Noah puede amar esto – dijo haciendo caras, Stiles rio

No dices lo mismo a puerta cerrada – el humano acostó al bebé en su cuna y salieron en silencio.

Salieron por la puerta de atrás y Stiles se echó a correr al bosque, esa fue la señal para Derek se transformó en lobo y siguió a su presa, al llegar al claro, el hiperactivo humano estaba nadando desnudo en el pequeño riachuelo, Derek volvió a su humanidad se despojó de sus ropas y se unió a su esposo, a su luna, a su todo.

Te amo Derek –

Te amo Stiles, como nunca imagine amar a un humano irritante y sarcástico como tú-

No arruines el momento – Stiles lo beso, con pasión contenida

Un mes – suspiro Derek

Un jodido mes – secundo el humano

No volvieron hasta muy entrada en la noche. Isaac y Cora hacían monadas a Noah

Tal vez la próxima y si me den una hermanita – dijo la morena

Aun seremos más hombres – dijo el rubio de rulos

Derek y Stiles sonrieron…si ellos habían empezado con la paternidad antes y sí… Derek alguna vez sintió celos, pero ya no, jamás los volvería a tener, a menos que esa noche si hubieran concebido una niña o Cora cogiera novio, entonces si… un Derek papá lobo celoso era peor de temer que un abuelo apuntándote con su escopeta.

Los celos son otra forma de demostrar afecto, una muy peligrosa y posesiva forma…


End file.
